Living Life
by Meg0613
Summary: A series of extra scenes from season 4 will contain spoilers it's set after my piece "You Are the Person". Thanks to James Duff for such wonderful characters
1. Chapter 1

Living Life

Set at the end of 4.02 (Mild spoilers) follow up to my other story You Are the Person. As always so thankful to James Duff for creating such wonderful characters and letting us play with them.

Sharon closed Rusty's bedroom door and leaned against it for a second. She was glad he was home. It had been a long and emotionally intense couple of days. She was ready to unwind. She smiled at the sound of a small amount of clanging from the kitchen. He must have come in while she was talking to Rusty. She heard the water turn off and the sound of the kettle being place on the stove, he was making her tea.

She made her way into the kitchen and stood for and watched him for a minute as her rummaged through her choices of tea to select the right one. She smiled when she saw he picked up the one she always drank in the evening.

"Hi," She said softly pulling her sweater around herself as he turned around.

"Hi yourself," He said coming around the kitchen pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Did you eat? You were later than I thought you would be." She said pulling back slightly so she could look in his eyes. They were full of emotion.

"We helped Julio get his desk set up and then took him to dinner to welcome him back to the team. Sorry I didn't call…"His words were cut off by Sharon's lips pressing against his.

He enjoyed the feel of her initiating the kiss and after a minute he pulled her closer to him and deepened it. He turned them and lifted her slightly onto one of the barstools. He stood between her legs and ran his fingers through her hair. Sharon's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him even closer. He could feel her need to release the emotions of the last few days. He changed the pace of their kisses, he slowed it down and made them softer. He didn't want her raw emotions to get her somewhere she wasn't ready to go yet. Not that he wasn't ready but he wanted it to be the right time.

When the tea kettle began to whistle and Sharon laid her head on Andy's chest making no effort to move.

"Thank you for doing what I needed you to do at work and being here when I needed you tonight," She said softly

"Sweetheart, you kiss me like that every night and I will even be nice to Taylor." He said with a laugh. "Now, how about you go sit down on the couch and I will finish making your tea."

Sharon leaned up and kissed him again before letting herself down from the barstool and walking towards the living room. She settled herself on the couch and Andy wasn't far behind her with her tea. He sat down next to her pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage them.

"Tea, and a foot massage, did you do something that I am going to get a phone call about tomorrow?" she asked him suspiciously.

"No, and if I had this wouldn't be the place for me to make up for that. I am giving my girlfriend a foot massage not my boss." He reminded her.

"Hmm, girlfriend?" Sharon said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I like the sound of it" He said smiling his crooked grin at her before kissing her.

"Andy, I haven't had a boyfriend in over 30 years" She told him with amusement.

"Well, do you have a better name for it?" He asked as he continued rubbing her feet.

"Well, maybe after tonight we could add a new name for it." She said scooting up so that she was now sitting in his lap. She watched as his face registered what she had said before she kissed him.

Andy pulled back from her for a minute, "Sharon are you sure? It's been a very emotional week and I don't want to do something you are unsure of."

Sharon smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Andy, when have you ever known me to do something that I am unsure of? What I have been reminded of over the last week is that life is very short and needs to be lived. I feel very lucky to have you in my life and I don't want to sit and wait and worry when that luck is going to run out. I want to live my life with you while we can."

Andy took her face in his hands, "I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to be sitting here with you like this but know that I am not leaving anything about us up to luck from here on out. I love you Sharon and I'm ready to live my life with you."

Sharon stood up in front of him and held out her hand to him. "Come on then, let's live."

TBC (I think)


	2. 4 Minute Phone Call

Living Life Chapter 2

Set after 4.3 (Spoilers!)

4 Minute Phone Call

Sharon sank down into her bed. It had been a long and frustrating couple of days. The case had been gruesome. They encountered gruesome often but they didn't have to watch it most of the time. It had ended badly. It was a good shoot that Tao had made but anytime one of her team had to fire their weapon she hated it and she knew Tao was bothered by it too.

She was also frustrated on a personal level. This case had broken two days after Andy had spent the night and they had barely seen each other in the last few days. Between the case and dealing with Rusty and that case they really hadn't even had time to speak. She missed him and really wanted to talk, OK she wanted to do more than talk but she would settle for talking. It was the night for his meeting and she would never ask him to miss that. She was surprised when her phone rang and it was him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at your meeting ?" she asked him.

"It doesn't start for 4 minutes and like I said the other day you can say a lot in 4 minutes." He said a little suggestively.

Sharon smiled, "Yeah like what?" she teased.

"Like I miss you and I love you and sometimes it's really hard not to stare at you too long at work." He started and he heard he giggle a little so he continued. "And that you must have bought a new shampoo because when I leaned over you at your desk today your hair smelled different."

"Bad different?" She asked

"No, I liked it. Also, when I was leaning over your desk I could see down your shirt just enough to know you were wearing a black bra."

"I knew you could" she responded with her own suggestive tone and she heard him groan a little. "What else?"

"I've taken my two minutes. Now it's your turn." He said.

"Hmmm" She paused this was harder than she thought.

"You could tell me how your meeting with the judge went. "He suggested

"That's longer than two minutes." She said with a sigh.

"You could tell me if you are still wearing the black bra."

Sharon giggled again. "Yes, with a lovely pair of yoga pants and a shirt you left here after we went to the beach."

"Stop it woman." He said with a moan.

"What else?" She asked

"You could ask me if I want to come over when I am done." He teased.

"Do you?" She asked softly

"You know I do. I will be there by 10:00. I need to go." He said

"Wait Andy.' She said quickly

""Yes…"He answered

"I could also tell you that I miss you and I love you too." She said even quicker

"Well that's defiantly a good use of four minutes. Love you see you soon.

TBC

I


	3. Dodger Blue

Dodger Blue

My addition for 4.04. Spoilers. How did Sharon get that Dodgers hat she was wearing? How did Andy get his? As always thanks to James Duff for the fabulous characters.

Sharon picked the worn out Dodgers cap up off of her dresser and put it on with a smile remembering how it had become hers in the first place.

" _We can go ahead and go if you want. There's no way the Dodgers are coming back now." Andy had said in frustration._

 _Sharon looked at him in shock," What kind of fan are you? We don't leave until it's over. Bedsides until there are three out in the ninth they can always come back." She said taking a bite of her Dodger Dog._

" _Sharon they are down by six runs going into the ninth. There is no way." He laughed at her._

" _I think they will. Care to make a bet Lieutenant?" She teased him her eyes sparkling a little_

" _Deal, they don't come back and I get to pick the next three movies we see." He said_

" _All right and if they do...well…"she paused and smiled at him, "I want your hat."_

" _This hat?" He asked touching his favorite Dodgers cap. "I've had it forever."_

" _Yep, that's what I want." She said_

" _Deal." He said offering her his hand to shake._

 _A hit batter, two errors, a wild pitch, a grand slam, and 7 runs later they were standing by his car still cheering the comeback win._

" _I can't believe they did it. What a game!" Andy said_

" _Um, I believe you owe me something Andy." Sharon said with a teasing grin._

" _What, oh, yes, are you sure you want this old thing?" He asked pulling at the bill of the cap._

" _Are you trying to back out of our deal?" Sharon asked him._

 _Andy smiled at her, "Never" he said taking the cap off._

 _Sharon quickly realized she was playing with fire when he gently moved her hair out of her face and she felt a chill run down her spine. He took his time placing the cap on her head tilting the bill upwards slightly so he could still see her face. Sharon could feel herself start to blush when he tilted her face up as well. He leaned in and for the first time ever place a soft kiss on her check, rubbing his thumb across her jaw line as he let go but not before he whispered, "It looks better on you anyways."_

Sharon could still feel his breath against her face when he said it. She told herself for the next several months that it was all just innocent flirting and ignored the flutters in her stomach every time that he did something like that. Almost a year later she still got those same flutters only she no longer denied them.

She was disappointed they weren't able to make it to the game but at least everyone was on their way over to her place to watch it. She heard the doorbell ring and hoped Andy was the first one to arrive. She opened the door and it was Andy but Buzz and Provenza were with him.

"Hi everyone, come in, pizza is here and the game just started." She told them

"I picked up beer. I figured it was the least I could do." Buzz said still feeling guilty.

"Thank you Buzz. Oh, Summer Shandy is my favorite!" She said taking the six pack from him.

Provenza and Buzz made their way into the living room and Andy quickly grabbed Sharon's arm and turned her around.

"Nice hat," he whispered slowly tracing her jaw line with his thumb again and placing a kiss on the same spot he had last year, "It still looks better on you." He looked quickly down the hall and nobody was insight and he moved his lips slightly and kissed her behind her ear knowing the effect it had on her. "That's for yesterday." He said referring to her flirting in the office before walking away.

Sharon shook her head and smiled then looked up to see the rest of her team coming through the door and she wondered what they had seen. "Come on in the games on and there is plenty of pizza and drinks."

Andy was in the kitchen opening a cranberry soda she walked by him and whispered quietly, "There is something for you on the bed."

Andy raised an eyebrow at her and as soon as nobody was watching he slipped down the hallway to her room quietly closing the door. He found a blue bag sitting on her bed. He picked the note up off the top and read it first:

 _One is for now one is for later. Love, S_

Andy opened the bag to find a new Dodgers cap sitting on top. He smiled when he picked it up. Then he felt something smooth and silky beneath it. He reached in a pulled out a short silky nighty in the perfect shade of Dodger blue. "That woman." Andy muttered under his breath with a smile suddenly wishing the game was already over.

When he made his way back in to the living room Sharon was sitting between Amy and Buzz on the couch. "Thanks for the new hat Captain, I lost my old one last year and well Dodger Blue is my favorite color on anything. I've never seen anything it didn't look good on" He said.

Sharon felt herself choke on her Shandy beer slightly. "No problem Andy. I figure it was the least I could do since you organized the game."

Andy moved around during the game but would always settle back behind her and each time he did he would slowly mover her hair and run a finger across her neck. He would smile and silently chuckle when he felt her shudder. Two could play at her game.

When the game was over and Sharon was rushing to get everyone to the roof he place his new hat on and decided to get at her one more time.

"It's not like being there but…"

"But we can see the fireworks from up there." He said with a little grin knowing she would remember their New Years Eve kiss. It was one of the few kisses they had shared before Stroh escaped and they had slowed things down but it was long and passionate.

Sharon shoved a bowl of snacks in his hands and rolled her eyes at him. She deserved that one, but the night wasn't over yet. When they gathered on her rood to watch the fireworks she slipped off the sweater she had been wearing.

"It's hotter out than I realized tonight." She said as Andy turned to see her wearing a Dodgers tank top.

"Nice shirt Captain! That color looks great on you!" Amy said

"Thank you Amy, I have become a fan of it in the last year,"

Andy watched her take her hair and tuck in neatly in his old cap. HE stood behind her again admiring her. He resumed his earlier actions of occasionally running a finger down her neck. Everyone was watching the fireworks so nobody noticed when he took his finger from her neck down the length of her side lightly touching the side of her breast as he place another kiss behind her ear. He felt her entire body shudder and he smiled.

"Can I get you your sweater Captain? You seem to have gotten chill." He whispered.

"I'm just fine." She said allowing her herself to lean into him for a minute. When she didn't move Andy wrapped an arm around her waist. She rested her head against him and stood that way for the rest of the fireworks.

When the fireworks were over everyone tried to help clean up but Sharon insisted that she could do it. While everyone was gathering their things Andy whispered to Sharon, "I've got to take Buzz and Provenza back to their cars but I won't be long. I expect to see my other present when I get back." He turned to leave but stopped when he felt her grab his arm.

"No problem, oh and Andy Patrice isn't the only woman that wants to see he man in uniform tonight." She whispered in his ear from behind him.

"Come on guys. I don't have all night." He called out as he heard Sharon laugh.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pasts and Future

Set after 4.06 Spoilers ( To me it seemed the subject of addiction touched Andy a little closer in this episode that it usually does)

He could hear the sound of her heels clicking against the concrete in the parking garage. He knew she was following him and he knew he should stop. He wanted to stop and talk to her. He wanted to stop and pull her to him and feel her body against his and feel her run her hands through his hair. This wasn't the place for that. Here she was his Captain and he was her Lieutenant and right now he was resenting that distinction a little.

"Lieutenant" he heard her say and he didn't know why but he acted like he didn't hear her.

"Lieutenant" She said again her voice getting louder and closer.

This time he stopped but didn't turn around. Not until he heard her closer to him and he heard her voice drop down soft and low. He felt her hand on his shoulder, "Andy" she said quietly.

He turned to face her seeing the same exhaustion in her face that he was feeling. He reached out and gently took her hand pulling her over to his car.

"I'm sorry." He said," My mind was somewhere else."

Sharon nodded, "It's all right, dinner?" she asked hesitantly.

Andy sighed," I have somewhere I need to go tonight."

"That's all right, maybe tomorrow." She said letting go of his hand and turning to walk away.

"Hey," He said pulling her hand back and looking at her face he could see the disappointment and confusion. "A meeting, Sharon, I need to go to a meeting."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think about it." She said feeling embarrassed.

Andy took his other hand and tilted her face up, "How about I bring some dessert over when I'm done."

Sharon smiled at him, "If you want to. If you need some space I understand."

Andy moved a half step closer to her as close as he could in the parking garage at work. "I need a meeting and then I need some time with Sharon. Not my Captain but Sharon."

Sharon nodded. "I need time with Andy. I will see you when you are done."

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

It was almost three hours later when Andy found Sharon sitting on her balcony.

"Still want some dessert?" He asked holding up a bag from her favorite café.

She looked up at him and smiled, "You came."

Andy looked confused and sat down on the chair next to her, "Of course I did, I told you I would."

"I know, it's just… never mind you are here. Let's eat dessert "She said.

Andy ran his hand through her hair and pressed his forehead against hers, "I think we need to talk Sweetheart." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sharon nodded knowing he was right, "Could you just kiss me first?"

He answered her by moving his hands to the side of her face and softly placing his lips on her top lip, then her bottom lip sucking on it just slightly before placing his lips fully over hers and her tongue already seeking his. There was an urgency to her kiss that he wasn't use to he could tell she was looking for something, the kiss grew more heated and he knew they could skip talking and dessert and make love right there on her balcony. The thought was tempting but he knew that they needed to talk.

He pulled back slowly, "How about we eat while we talk?"

Sharon sighed and nodded, "How was your meeting?" She asked him.

"It was good. I needed to go and be reminded that my sobriety does make a difference. I needed to be reminded that the steps I've taken make a difference. Not only for the amends I've made in the past but for the future. I need remember that being in recovery is part of who I am but it does not define me."

Sharon ran her hands through his hair, "Of course not. I have always seen you so sure of yourself and proud of your recovery. What happened?"

"Listening to everyone talk about the vic and they couldn't separate all of the horrible things he did from him being an alcoholic. It was like he did these things because he was an alcoholic…like there was no hope for anyone that was an alcoholic. Then hearing the man who had been sober for 20 years talk about falling off, it just rattled me."

"It's not like we've never dealt with that before. Does it usually rattle you?" She asked carefully. Andy helped her understand addictions and addicts better but there were parts of his own recovery that they hadn't talked about.

"Sometimes, but this was the first time we've dealt with it since we got to together and I couldn't help but wonder what you were thinking when they were talking. Were you thinking about Jack? Were you thinking about me? Were you asking yourself why you would get involved with another alcoholic?"

Sharon ran her hand along his face, "I did think about Jack and I did think about you and I wondered if one day you would see me the same way he did, a nag, controlling, and no fun."

Andy pulled her back against him, "Here's the thing. I've already thought those things about you then I got to know you. I got to know the woman who is smart, tough, loyal, and loves family and baseball. Oh yeah and she's sexy as hell. What about you did hearing all of those things make you doubt us?"

"Andy, I know you are an alcoholic and I know like that man we talked to you could fall anytime. You've always been very open and honest with me about that. But I also know you try and you work hard at it. I know how much you care about your family, and job, and I think I'm beginning to realize that what we have is just as important to you as those things. It didn't make me doubt you. I think it made me doubt us a little. Thirty years is a long time to try and make someone love you. You begin to wonder if anyone really can."

Andy began to rub her shoulders, "It's not going to be easy, this thing we have between us. We both have past with a lot of hurt, and we don't exactly have the easiest jobs in the world. However, nothing that I have in my life that means anything to me was easy. You, us, this, is worth whatever work it takes. I love you too much to let it go because it's not easy."

Sharon leaned up and kissed him softly, "I've always liked working hard for the things I want and I want this."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes in each other arms before Andy spoke again, "And maybe soon we won't sound completely ridiculous to everyone at work when we try to talk to each other."

Sharon couldn't help but snort laugh, "Yeah, I guess we do still have a few things to work on."

TBC


End file.
